


The Shadows Left Behind

by WiltedRosesandRainyDays



Category: Monsters of Verity - Victoria Schwab
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21863278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiltedRosesandRainyDays/pseuds/WiltedRosesandRainyDays
Summary: Kate is dead. Sloan is dead. North and South City have been abolished. All that lives now is Verity. Verity and the FTF. August Flynn, the leader of Verity, is now left with the Dark City—and the holes Katherine Harker left behind. But when a new monster appears the FTF is faced with the consequences of their actions—and of those who died.
Kudos: 5





	The Shadows Left Behind

Darkness,

souls

lost in the

shadows

of the fight

they call darkness

they do not know darkness

they do not know pain

but they will.


End file.
